retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Rose
Amy sure is sweet...on Sonic, that is. Amy's got grace, she's got charm, she's got beauty, and she's got a hammer! She's usually friendly and caring, but when she feels threatened, look out! Amy may seem lighthearted, but she's a heavyweight hothead. Troublemaking robots better watch out: punch her buttons and she'll come out swinging. But no matter how manic she gets, her heart quickly melts the instant she sees her hasty hero, Sonic. Now if only Sonic would ask her out on a date! Appearances #Sonic the Hedgehog CD (1993) #Sonic Drift 2 (1995) #Sonic the Hedgehog CD for Windows 95 (1996) (first appearance in a PC video game) #Sonic R (1997-1998, 2005) #Sonic Adventure (1998-1999) #Sonic Shuffle (2000) #Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) #Sonic Advance (2001-2002) #Sonic Adventure 2: Battle (2001-2002) #Sonic Advance 2 (2002-2003) #Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut (2003) #Sonic X (2003-2006) #Sonic Battle (2003-2004) #Sonic Heroes (2003-2004) #Sonic Advance 3 (2004) #Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) #Sonic Rush (2005) #Sonic Riders (2006) #Sonic the Hedgehog for Xbox 360 (2006-2007) #Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) #Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007-2008) #Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) #Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (2008) #Sonic Unleashed (2008) #Sonic and the Black Knight (2009) #Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) #Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing (2010) #Sonic Free Riders (2010) #Sonic Generations (2011) #Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011-2012) #Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (2012) #Sonic Dash (2013) #Sonic Lost World (2013) #Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) #Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) #Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) #Sonic Boom (2014-2015) #Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) Counterparts Note: Some series may not appear on the site at all, but have very popular fanbases. *Thomas & Friends - Emily *Garfield and Friends - Lanolin *Shining Time Station - Stacy Jones *Super Mario series - Princess Peach *The Simpsons - Marge Simpson *Barney & Friends - Baby Bop *Kidsongs - Ruby Biggle *Pokemon (first generation) - Misty *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight Sparkle *The Aristocats - Duchess *Toy Story series - Jessie the Cowgirl *Matilda - Miss Honey *Shrek series - Princess Fiona *Monsters, Inc. - Celia Mae *Harry Potter series - Hermione Granger *Wreck-It Ralph - Sergeant Calhoun Gallery First generation amyrose_1993.gif|1993: Sonic CD amyrose_1994.png|1994-1995: Sonic Drift amyrose_1997.jpg|1997-1998, 2005: Sonic R Second generation amyrose_1998.png|1998-1999: Sonic Adventure amyrose_archie.jpg|1999: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics) amyrose_2000.jpg|2000: Sonic Shuffle amyrose_2001.png|2001: Sonic Adventure 2 amyrose_advance.png|2001-2002: Sonic Advance amyrose_2002.png|2002-2003: Sonic Advance 2 amyrose_2003.png|2003-2004: Sonic Heroes amyrose_2004.png|2004: Sonic Advance 3 Third generation amyrose_2005.png|2005: Shadow the Hedgehog amyrose_early2006.png|2005-2006: Sonic Riders amyrose_late2006.png|2006-2007: Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic-Channel-Amy-sonic-channel-31456057-1141-1598.png|2007: Sonic Channel (another possibly proposed artwork for Sonic Rush Adventure) amyrose_2007.png|2007-2008: Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games amyrose_early2008.png|2008: Sonic Riders Zero Gravity amyrose_chronicles.png|2008: Sonic Chronicles amyrose_2008.png|2008-2009: Sonic Unleashed NimueLadyoftheLake.png|2009: Sonic and the Black Knight (as Nimue, Lady of the Lake) amyrose_2009.png|2009-2010: Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games amyrose_2010.png|2010: Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing amyrose_early2010.png|2010: Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing (with Pink Cabriolet) amyrose_late2010.png|2010-2011: Sonic Free Riders amyrose_sonicgenerations.png|2011: Sonic Generations amyrose_2011.png|2011-2012: Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Amyrose 2012.png|2012-2013: Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed amyrose_2013.png|2013: Sonic Lost World Fourth generation amyrose_2014.png|2014-2015: Sonic Boom amyrose_early2016.png|2015-2016: Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Female characters